Elaine Coll (Earth-616)
, formerly , ; , Hell’s Kitchen Mob allied with Silvermane, | Relatives = Vincent Coll (grandfather, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 140 lbs | Weight2 = ; 175 lbs (in armor) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | Hair2 = , dyed Category:Dyed Hair black Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Operative, assassin, mercenary | Education = High School dropout | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Greg Wright; Darick Robertson | First = Spider-Man: Power of Terror Vol 1 2 | Quotation = You're like a girl version of that old Spidey villain, right? I ask because... You know... If there are more girl Spidey-villains, I have this great idea for a Sinister Six calendar. | Speaker = Deadpool | QuoteSource = Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = Working with Silvermane’s other operatives, Speed Demon, Hydro-Man, Beetle, and Boomerang, she sought out the cyborg Deathlok in order to retrieve him for her Maggia ally, but the operation gained the attention of Spider-Man, and though Scorpia proved herself to be a formidable enemy, she was ultimately taken out. Scorpia recovered, and brought the surrendering Deathlok back to Silvermane. She was then ordered to ambush Spider-Man and Daredevil, who had infiltrated their base. She was able to wear them down, but was then betrayed by Silvermane, who shot her in the back. Infuriated, Scorpia vowed revenge, and followed Spider-Man and Daredevil to his location. Once there, she immediately attacked, ending her dispute with the heroes and instead going right for her former employer. Mainframe, another of Silvermane's mercenaries, took control over Scorpia's cybernetic enhancements and used her to attack Spider-Man; however, she soon regained mobility and blasted Silvermane. An explosion created by the Punisher knocked Scorpia off the building they were on, but a mentally-conflicted Deathlok saved her. She then decided to flee the area, rather than be put in prison. Scorpia then joined the new Sinister Seven alongside The Hobgoblin, Electro, Mysterio, the Vulture, the Shocker, and the Beetle. Their main purpose was to stop Kaine from killing any more of Spider-Man's enemies. After Hobgoblin was attacked by Kaine in Spider-Man's disguise, Scorpia immediately joined the others in the battle; however, they were not accustomed to working together, much to Scorpia's disdain. Spider-Man eventually entered the battle and was able to defeat Scorpia herself. She also participated in another battle against Spider-Man with some of her former allies, and new ones such as Boomerang and Jack O'Lantern. She was defeated when Spider-Man threw Jack O'Lantern at her. More recently, Scorpia was seen attacking Carnegie Hall in search of a man named Garrison Klum, who she had planned to assassinate in a redesigned suit. She was able to fight her way through various policemen and thugs, but was attacked by Spider-Man and Black Cat. Scorpia held her own against the pair, but Black Cat was able to rip her tail off by jumping out of a hole in the wall while connected to it. She was later interrogated by Spider-Man at Midtown North Precinct, where she revealed she was hired by Alberto Ortega, the head of a local drug syndicate. Hunted Scorpia was among several animal-themed super-villains captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant to serve as hunting targets in Central Park for Kraven the Hunter, Arcade, and a host of wealthy participants controlling robotic drones. As the drones began killing several super-villains, Scorpia and several others agreed to appointing the Vulture as their leader. Alongside Vulture and his army of villains, Scorpia ambushed the drones. After the forcefield holding the criminals inside of Central Park deactivated, Scorpia managed to escape. Sinister Syndicate Soon after the events in Central Park, Scorpia was recruited into the all-female Sinister Syndicate. With her teammates Beetle, Lady Octopus, White Rabbit, and the brand new Trapster, Scorpia freed the female Electro from Mayor Fisk's operatives and invited her to join their team. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = The tail and pincers of Scorpia’s armor can fire a multitude of energy bursts. She can choose to fire one or a combination of electrical, laser, microwave or plasma bursts at any preferred concentration. Her costume is also equipped with a micro-thin force field that keeps her from mortal harm. | Transportation = | Weapons = Scorpia’s primary weapon is her upgraded Scorpion suit (see main image) which enhances her strength and speed five hundred percent. It is equipped with a version of the original Scorpion’s tail that can be used to slice, crush, strangle, or fire energy bursts at her foes. In addition, her costume has forearm “pincers” that have razor sharp edges for slashing and they can also fire energy blasts. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users